The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Juniper plant, botanically known as Juniperus horizontalis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Taylor's Blue.
The new Juniper is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unidentified selection of Juniperus horizontalis (not patented). The new Juniper was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1984, within a population of plants of the unidentified Juniperus horizontalis selection grown in a cultivated area in Lewis and Clark County, Montana. The new Juniper was selected on the basis of its unique silvery-blue foliage color and procumbent growth habit.
Plants of the new Juniper are lower-growing than plants of the parent selection, an unidentified selection of Juniperus horizontalis. In addition, foliage color of plants of the parent selection is typically green whereas foliage color of plants of the new Juniper is silvery-blue.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Boulder, Colo., and Irvine, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Juniper are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.